Integrated circuits are commonly used to make a wide variety of electronic devices, such as memory chips. One aim in production is to reduce the size of integrated circuits, so as to increase the density of the individual components and consequently enhance the functionality of an integrated circuit. The minimum pitch on an integrated circuit (the minimum distance between the same points of two adjacent structures of the same type, e.g., two adjacent gate conductors) is often used as a representative measure of the circuit's density. The feature width is sometimes referred to herein as F, and the width of the space between features is sometimes referred to herein as S.
Increases in circuit density often are limited by the resolution of the available photolithographic equipment. The minimum size of features and spaces that a given piece of photolithographic equipment can produce is related to its resolution capability. If one tries to define features in a photoresist which are smaller than the machine's minimum feature size, then the photoresist regions exposed to radiation may fail to correspond to the mask plate pattern, resulting in the photoresist features not being accurately reproduced.
Some attempts have been made to try to reduce the pitch of an integrated circuit device below that of the minimum pitch produced lithographically, but these methods are difficult to control and show varying results.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior methods, it is necessary to provide a method that can reduce the pitch in a device below that producible by the lithographic process.